As technology has advanced, tools have been created to automatically generate integrated circuit layouts based on a pattern for simple standard cells. Usually, a first set of cells is done by hand. The process for creating this first set of cells can be time consuming. Even after the first set of cells is created, the need for a manual layout may continue to be present throughout the development of a project. A manual layout may also be needed even later for very specific cells.
Prior art tools also allow for placement of shapes on layers, however, these tools cannot be used on all shapes, are based only on a regular pitch grid (nanometer grid position), do not work with discrete values, and are based only on foundry rules. Further, prior art tools that are based on nanometer grid positions allow the designer to move items to improper positions, which will produce errors that will not be found until other design checks are applied.